Protection
by SanuraKitKat
Summary: The team decides that Robin is hurt too often, what is the team's reaction? Find out! Read, review and enjoy! Rated T to be safe, and the first chapter is in Robin Moments too!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**A/N: So anyways this now has it's own story! The first chapter is up in Robin Moments!  
**

Protection part 1

Robin was tired he had gone about a week without sleep and was ready to pass out. He had maybe gotten an hour of sleep at one point but was waken up because Joker broke out of prison. After that all hell broke loose in Gotham. Joker broke out five times this week, he must have been bored, and then Poison Ivy decided to let her "pets" run while though the streets of Gotham. Riddler decided to be a pain and work with the Penguin and the two caused some hell with a bomb located in the swears of Gotham, that required a riddle to deactivate. The list went on from there. And not only was he tired he knew that he had a few cracked ribs, a badly bruised ankle and was getting sick from being in the rain in Gotham. He knew he shouldn't be hiding any of this from Batman, but he had no choice, Batman needed help that week with all of Gotham going to hell. Now however Robin was currently in a warehouse with the team hacking Cadmus files about their new cloning project. Robin was going as fast he could, but he felt himself fading, his head pounding, he ankle and ribs burning in a dull pain… He wanted, no needed sleep.

**Robin hurry up!** Kid Flash yelled over the mind link. This was supposed to be an easy, _easy_, recon mission. Right, it was always _easy_. Robin groaned at the screaming in his head that wasn't his own thoughts. The team was currently fighting off Cadmus goons while Robin was hacking the file slower then normal.

**I am almost done!** Robin snapped back over the mind link. After a few key swipes Robin almost gave a sigh of relief "Download Complete" flashed across his wrist computer. **Done! **Robin said standing up. Suddenly an explosion went off causing Robin to duck from the rubble flying at him. Superboy came flying through the wall with the rest of the team.

**Robin are you okay?** Aqualad demanded. Robin almost moaned when re realized a chunk of concrete on top of his already injured ankle.

**Fine!** Robin answered pushing the concrete off his foot and standing up. Robin watched as the team fought the Cadmus goons, Artemis shooting arrows, Kid Flash doing his speedster thing, Superboy puching and throwing things, or people, they needed to have a talk about anger issues… M'gann using her powers to knock people out of the way, and Aqualad using his water blades.

**Miss. Martain call the bio-ship!** Aqualad ordered.

**She's already on her way!** Miss. M answered back over the link. Robin suddenly felt someone hit him. Surprised and caught off guard because of lack of sleep Robin stumbled forward. Turning Robin moaned as he too had to get into the middle of the battle.

**M'gann where is she?** Robin demanded as he tossed a few discs at one of the attackers.

**She'll be here soon,** M'gann answered back as she moved someone away from Robin slamming him into a wall. Robin nodded in thanks up at her she smiled and continued her work. Robin barely dogged a kick from someone who was attacking him. Suddenly he heard gun fire, great, great… That was all Robin wanted.

**Where is the ship?** Artemis asked as she realized she was down to her last arrow.

**Almost here!** M'gann cried. This was not going well, whatever happened outside the warehouse while Robin was hacking, Robin did not want to know. And why Cadmus had so many human guards, thugs, and genomorphs a like, Robin didn't care to ask. He wanted to get out of the warehouse and sleep. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Robin's arm, looking down he realized a bullet grazed him.

**They have serious fire power, what is holding the ship up? **Robin snapped.

**We did leave her quite a bit out, barely in my range,** M'gann answered. **But she is really close!**

**You said that five minutes ago!** Kid Flash snapped. **I am running on empty here!** Running on empty? Robin was ready to snap, no he had to stay in the game, dogging a few bullets Robin felt another sharp pain in his side, again, another bullet grazed him. **She's here!** The bio-ship came down and landed the team barely making it back on the ship.

"Is everyone okay?" Aqualad asked as the team, except Superboy, sat panting on the ground of the ship.

"Fine," everyone but Robin answered. Robin sat in a daze leaning on the wall of the ship. Everything ached, he was surprised that he was even able to make it that long, it must have been the adrenaline running through his system during the fight, but now that it was warring off…

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked worriedly. "Guys, he's bleeding!" he realized. That was enough to snap Robin out of his daze.

"I'm fine," Robin sighed slowly standing up covering his side and arm. "Fine," he didn't need to look weak now. Sure he knew the team wouldn't think of it that way, but it still hurt his pride, and frankly his pride was important to him.

"Robin, you are not fine!" Kaldur snapped. Robin shot a glare back at the team as he turned towards the medical room of the bio-ship.

"I am fine, just leave me…" he fell forward as he took his first step forward with his bad ankle. Conner caught him and Robin sucked in a breath of pain. "Just… fine…"

"Yeah right," Artemis and Wally said at the same time. Conner picked up the small bird into his arms and carried him to the back of the ship. The team followed the bio-ship on autopilot to the cave.

"What happened?" Wally asked as Conner placed the grumpy boy wonder on the bed.

"Lack of sleep, cracked ribs, bruised, now possibly cracked, ankle, and two bullet wounds," Robin listed off angrily. This was embarrassing.

"What?" Artemis asked as she started to take of Robin's shirt to bandage the wound on his side.

"Gotham went to hell this week, I think I've had an hour of sleep," Robin muttered. He might as well be truthful.

"And you have a fever," Artemis pointed out when she realized how warm the boy wonder felt under her touch.

"Oh, and it rained this week," Robin added. "Can I go to sleep now?" Robin asked.

"Did you hit your head?" Kaldur asked, making sure there were no signs of a concussion. Robin shook his head immediately regretting that, feeling dizzy after that.

"No," Robin sighed.

"Very well," Kaldur said. Robin nodded and closed his eyes after his wounds and ankle were bandaged.

"Is he going to be alright?" M'gann asked.

"It's Robin," Wally said. "He's fine," the bio-ship landed and Conner carefully scoped the bird into his arms.

"He's light," Conner muttered. Wally nodded, Robin was always on the lighter side. Batman was waiting for the team and the air tensed as he saw his bird injured.

"What happened?" Batman asked.

"We don't really know," Artemis said. "Something about Gotham going to hell this week," she said. Suddenly it dawned on Batman and he nodded, stupid boy keeping his problems to himself.

"Was the mission successful?" Batman asked looking at the tired team.

"Yes, it was," Kaldur answered.

"Fine, I'll expect a report in a week," Batman said. He walked over to Conner and carefully took Robin from his arms. "I'll take Robin home with me and you'll see him within the week," at that the dynamic duo left.

"How could we have not noticed something was wrong with Robin?" M'gann asked suddenly after a few minutes of silence.

"He keeps things very well hidden," Wally answered back easily. "This isn't the first time," he added.

"I should have realized," Kaldur said feeling guilty.

"It's not just your fault Kaludr," Artemis said. "We didn't notice either."

"He was pretty urgent on getting back on the ship," Conner stated flatly.

"Well, I know one thing," Wally suddenly said. "I am tired of seeing Robin get hurt," the team nodded in agreement.

"We should make sure it never happens again," Artemis said.

"I agree," Conner said surprising the team. The team looked at the boy of steel.

"I agree too," Wally said matter-of-factly he didn't want anything to happen to his little brother anymore.

"So we all agree?" M'gann asked. Kaldur just nodded, he also did not want to see the youngest of the team always get injured on missions.

"Then, we will make sure it never happens again," Artemis stated.

**A/N:**

**SanuraKitKat: I enjoyed writing it….**

**Robin: I am sure you did…**

**SanuraKitKat: Well… I guess it could be better…**

**Robin: They all can.**

**SanuraKitKat: That was just mean… *****Ready to cry***** NIGHTWING!**

**Nightiwng: Wow, was I that mean? *Hugs SanuraKitKat***

**Robin: ?**

**SanuraKitKat: *Sniffs* … Spoilers…**

**Robin: Whatever…**

**SanuraKitKat: Because Robin was so mean…**

**Nightwing: I would love to. I would like you all to review! I know I am not the cute Robin, but I am the sexy Nightwing! So Review! And I know you want to!**

**Robin: THAT'S MY JOB!  
**


End file.
